Silhouettes in white and red
by samej
Summary: Byakuya/Renji. Kuchiki Byakuya, temido aunque admirado capitán, siempre sigue todas las reglas. O lo parece, porque, aunque nadie lo sabe, hay excepciones.


_Weeeee ¡aquí estoy de nuevo! No sé que me ha dado, pero estoy de una actividad que da miedo. Cuando comencé a leer Bleach pensaba que nunca vería yaoi, pero ya me veis, mi palabra no es de fiar. He descubierto lo fácil que es conseguir que shippee algo TT no tengo personalidad._

_Ah, el kenseikan es lo que lleva Byakuya en el pelo, y le identifica como noble. Y ryoka es intruso, lo que eran Ichigo y tal al entrar en la Soul Society._

**_Advertencias: _**_Byakuya/Renji, pwp (usease, p0rn), fluff, y algo de OoC, espero que no mucho._

**_Spoilers _**_hasta capítulo 178 del manga, ep 63 del anime. Vamos, el arco de la Soul Society_

_**Notas:** A mis chicas de Bleach. A Joanne, porque sé que le va a gustar. A Akasha, porque dice que no ve el yaoi con Byakuya. A Taigrin, porque es su OTP._

* * *

Kuchiki Byakuya era una persona recta. Era admirado y temido a partes iguales por casi todos los shinigamis del Seiretei, sobre todo por su férrea determinación para con las leyes y normas de la sociedad. Respetaba todas y cada una de ellas, y la única persona que había conseguido lo contrario había sido Hisana. Incluso el hecho de salvar a Rukia o no cuando fue condenada a muerte tenía relación con ella, más que con el hecho de ser su hermana adoptiva.

No sólo era eso. Siempre parecía perfecto, con su capa de capitán y su uniforme de shinigami sin una mácula, sin una arruga, sin un fallo. Parecía haber nacido con el _kenseikan_, siempre atado a su pelo, demostrando que la nobleza era tan parte de él como cualquier otra cualidad de las que hacía gala. Su expresión, serena y fría, no variaba, incluso en los momentos de más estrés o peligro.

La zanpakutô que le pertenecía, Senbonzakura, nunca dudaba. Su ataque pertenecía a uno de los más mortíferos y violentos, pero la elegancia innata que poseía el capitán parecía contagiarse a su espada, y la liberación era un espectáculo digno de ver. Su simple shikai era capaz de destrozar el cuerpo, y muy pocos habían sobrevivido a su bankai. Dos, para ser exactos.

Intachable e incorrompible, la gran mayoría no entendían de donde venía esa determinación. La promesa a sus padres era algo que, irónicamente, sólo sabía alguien que no tenía nada que ver con el mundo de los shinigamis, a pesar de ser uno. Kurosaki Ichigo. En su fuero interno, Byakuya se sentía agradecido de que el _ryoka_ de pelo naranja hubiera hecho lo que él no podía, aunque la revolución llevada a cabo no fuera de su agrado.

Le gustaba el orden, el metodismo; no salirse nunca de la línea establecida. No soportaba a los que no tenían disciplina, o eran incapaces de ajustarse a las reglas.

O eso era lo que todo el mundo creía.

oOoOoOoOo

La habitación estaba a oscuras. Se levantó sin hacer ruido y fue hasta el baño, cogiendo su pulcra ropa del armario, con pasos suaves de sus pies descalzos.

Al entrar en él y encender la luz, vio su pálida cara reflejada en el espejo. Con movimientos fluidos, fue vistiéndose de manera ordenada, siguiendo el orden exacto que seguía cada mañana.

La ropa de shinigami estaba ya puesta, y el _kenseikan_ adornaba su pelo negro. Colocó sobre sus hombros su capa de Capitán, mientras pensaba distraídamente en cómo la había llevado su padre cuando él no tenía edad ni poder como para tener un mísero rango en su División.

Oyó movimientos al otro lado de la puerta. Alguien estaba levantando el futón… se escuchó un '_Ahhh, aquí estás'_ y después unos fuertes pasos hasta donde se encontraba él.

La puerta se abrió, y apareció él, con expresión adormilada y rascándose la tripa.

Sólo llevaba puestos unos calzoncillos. Todo él era un desorden. Su pelo, rojo como la sangre, caía por sus hombros de manera despeinada y dispar. Los tatuajes cruzaban todo su torso y parte de su cara, marcando los ángulos. La blanca luz, en contraste con la oscuridad que tenía detrás, formaba sombras en sus abdominales.

Renji abrió la boca y emitió un largo bostezo mientras comenzaba a hablar.

- ¿Qué haces? - aunque sonó más a _¿caaces?_.- ¡Faltan tres horas para la reunión!

- Intenta mantener las formas y las normas básicas de educación por una vez en tu vida, Renji. - contestó él, viendo cómo se estiraba su teniente.

El otro ni siquiera se inmutó. Era todo lo contrario a su capitán en ese sentido. Pasional, impulsivo, maleducado. Hacía crujir los músculos de su cuello. Había nacido en una de las peores zonas del Rukongai, y había cosas que nunca cambiaban, ni la nobleza se aprendía (en el remoto caso de que fuera algo que a Renji le importara). En ese momento se rascaba la cabeza, introduciendo los dedos entre las hebras de su pelo. Byakuya deseó hacer lo mismo. Pero si se entretenían iba a acabar llegar tarde. Tarde, en sus estándares, era menos de una hora antes del comienzo de las reuniones.

Renji se acercó por detrás y le empezó a quitar la capa, deslizándola por sus hombros.

- Renji. Es importante que llegue pronto a la reunión. Si los capitanes no llegamos pronto… - se vio interrumpido por su voz burlona.

- Sí, sí, si los capitanes no cumplís las normas, ¿quién lo hará? - soltó una risita -. Me lo sé de memoria, _Kuchiki-taichô._

Le miró a través del espejo. La mirada divertida que tenía Renji acentuaba el recochineo en la forma de llamarle. Debería tenerle respeto, era su capitán. Pero el teniente no entendía eso, porque en cuanto entraban en su habitación no había rangos, ni clases.

Así que terminó de quitarle la capa haciendo caso omiso a la molestia que se reflejaba en los ojos de Byakuya. Tampoco se acobardó en quitarle el adorno del pelo, ni en apartárselo de la nuca y empezar a mordérsela.

- Tenemos tiempo… vamos - le agarró del uniforme y lo arrastró de nuevo al cuarto.

Byakuya suponía que era ese contraste, esa vulgaridad que tenía Renji la que había hecho que acabara así. Durmiendo con su subteniente el noventa por ciento de las noches. Con él, conseguía relajarse. Vivía en constante tensión porque pretendía llevar todo el peso de su cargo sin que nadie le pudiera echar en cara un fallo en su historial.

- Llevas demasiada ropa, al contrario que yo - Renji habló contra sus labios, haciendo que notase el calor que siempre emanaba de su cuerpo. Byakuya suspiró y comenzó a besarle, mientras sus manos le dejaban en igualdad de condiciones. Enterró los dedos en su pelo, rozando su nuca.

Cuando Renji le hubo quitado todo lo que hubo por quitar, le arrastró hasta la cama entre besos, tumbándose boca arriba en el proceso. Su pecho subía y bajaba, haciendo que la tinta grabada en su piel ondulara como la hierba en un día de viento. Bajó la cabeza y lamió los contornos de los del costado, acercándose peligrosamente a la zona cero. Introdujo sus dedos por los bordes del calzoncillo y los bajó, con toda la parsimonia que fue capaz, mientras Renji insultaba al aire, y le instaba a bajar más abajo, a ir más rápido.

Como si no supiera que era imposible. Toda una vida de autocontrol no se iba a desvanecer en dos minutos.

Terminó de desnudarle y se inclinó hacia él para morderle suavemente los labios, hasta que Renji le agarró la nuca y le devoró entero. Contrastaban tanto que se complementaban a la perfección. Calor contra frío, control y disciplina contra salvajismo e impulsividad.

Sus durezas se rozaron y Renji gimió por el contacto. El sonido le produjo un escalofrío a lo largo de la columna vertebral, e imprimió más fuerza al beso, juntando sus torsos y poniendo ambos brazos a los lados de la cabeza.

Las manos que le recorrian las espalda subían y bajaban por ella, superando la frontera donde pierde su casto nombre. El roce entre ambos empezaba a ser demasiado caliente, y a la vez no era suficiente. Conteniendo las ganas de enterrarse en el sin prepararle, separó la boca y sustituyó la lengua por dos dedos. Sus ojos se clavaron en los de Renji mientras éste lamía sus falanges. La visión le hacía temblar. Bajó los dedos a su entrada y comenzó a prepararle, pero bastó muy poco tiempo para que Renji empezara a empujarse contra ellos.

- Byakuya… ya… ¡dale ya, joder!

Sonrió para sus adentros. No era capaz de decir una frase sin decir un taco. Subió las piernas de Renji a sus hombros y comenzó a entrar en él, despacio. O eso intentó, porque Renji bajó las piernas hasta rodearle la espalda y le aplastó contra el, hundiéndole entero, demostrando su característica impaciencia.

Byakuya le clavó los dedos en los hombros, intentando controlarse. Le había pillado de sorpresa. Consiguió evadir el peligro respirando profundamente, y cuando abrió los ojos vio la chispa de malicia y diversión en los de Renji. Le encantaba hacerle perder el control, romper esa imagen inmaculada que mostraba. Y el sudor que corría por su frente demostraba que lo había conseguido.

El capitán sonrió, casi contra su voluntad, y comenzó a moverse dentro de él mientras inclinaba la cabeza y le besaba, siguiendo el ritmo de las fuertes embestidas con la lengua. Todo en Renji era caliente, su cuerpo liberaba pequeñas oleadas de _reiatsu _rojizo y notaba la temperatura de su cuerpo subir una vez más. Sin que lo pudiera controlar, su propia energía espiritual reaccionaba a la agresividad de la de su compañero.

Sin avisar, siguiendo un impulso, Renji le dio la vuelta a la situación y ahora se encontraba encima. Byakuya era, incluso en esos momentos, demasiado tranquilo para él, así que, una vez sobre su compañero, comenzó a seguir un ritmo mucho más rápido. Estaba más acostumbrado a ese tipo de arranques por parte de Renji. Y en su fuero interno reconocía que le gustaba. Se concentró en disfrutar del tacto de la lengua de Renji en su cuello, notando cómo cada vez la excitación de ambos era mayor, alcanzando finalmente el punto de no retorno.

Renji se incorporó ligeramente para poder ver la expresión de Byakuya al alcanzar el orgasmo. Por una vez se dejaba ir, unos segundos en los que no pensaba en absolutamente nada, además de él. Disfrutaba tanto de eso, de sus dedos clavándosele en los muslos, de _sentirle_ tan dentro, que no tardó más de dos segundos en caer él en una vorágine imparable de sensaciones, y cayó, quedando de nuevo tumbado.

Las respiraciones agitadas poco a poco comenzaron a tranquilizarse. Cuando se hubieron calmado, Byakuya le tumbó de lado y le dio un beso suave, calmado, saboreándole como sólo después del sexo lo hacía. Había tanto enterrado en ese beso que hizo que Renji se estremeciera.

Fue cerrando los ojos, dejandose llevar de nuevo por el sueño, y sólo notó vagamente cuando el capitán se levantó y volvió al baño. Para cuando el agua se empezó a oír, ya estaba profundamente dormido.

Volvió a salir de él, ya vestido y preparado, y miró el desorden de la habitación. Su ropa tirada, y la de Renji hecha un ovillo en una esquina de la habitación, y el dueño de ella roncando sonoramente en el futón. Se dirigió a la puerta, y, con un suave movimiento, abrió la persiana, dejando que la brillante luz solar entrase por la ventana.

Antes de un segundo, había salido y cerrado la puerta, con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Una media hora después, Renji comenzaba a aceptar que esa horrible luz no iba a irse. Consiguió despertarse tras otros diez minutos y se incorporó. Se acordó de toda la familia Kuchiki al darse cuenta de que había sido Byakuya, dejando la persiana abierta, el que le había conseguido despertar. Con lo bien que se estaba dormido.

Bostezó y echó un vistazo a la habitación. Joder, que desastre. Menos mal que su capitán era de la nobleza y tenía sirvientas. Y menos mal que sabían lo suyo. A discretas no les ganaba nadie, y era algo de agradecer.

Cogió tranquilamente algo de su propia ropa, y fue hacia el baño. Mientras se duchaba una mariposa del infierno entró y él comenzó a oír una voz en su oído.

_A todos los capitanes y subcapitanes que todavía no se hayan presentado: la reunión comienza en cinco minutos._

- ¡Mierda! – gritó, terminando de ducharse a toda prisa.

Se puso la ropa como pudo, y consiguió salir por la puerta en menos de diez minutos. Claro que ahora tenía que correr hasta la Sala de Reuniones de la Primera División, que estaba a otro rato, más teniendo en cuenta el desvío para que no le vieran ir desde la casa de Byakuya. Avanzó casi a velocidad de shumpo (si lo hubiera controlado del todo, lo hubiera ido haciendo todo el camino), siempre cuidando de que le viera poca gente.

Llegó, casi sin resuello, hasta la puerta de la Sala y la abrió de un golpe. Veinte pares de ojos fijaron su mirada en él.

- Yo, er, lo siento. ¡Lo siento mucho, no volverá a pasar! – concluyó, inclinándose.

- Renji, colócate en tu puesto, por favor. – El capitán general Yamamoto le indicó su puesto al lado de Byakuya, conteniéndose para no poner los ojos en blanco, y Renji hizo lo que le indicaba.

Byakuya tenía ganas de soltar una carcajada, a pesar de su mirada y rasgos impasibles. Sabía que se iba a dormir, sabía que llegaría corriendo, con la coleta hecha a medias y la ropa puesta de cualquier manera. Cuando se hubo puesto al lado le miró de reojo y notó la tensión en los hombros de Renji, preocupado por haber llegado tarde. Otra vez.

Cuando terminó la larga reunión, fueron saliendo todos, y se dispersaron, cada uno hacía el cuartel de su división. Renji iba ligeramente más atrasado que Byakuya, y éste giró su cabeza para mirarle.

La chispa cálida en la mirada del usualmente frío capitán se unió con la de Renji, y siguieron hacia delante, expresando con todo lo demás lo que nunca se dirían con palabras.

* * *

_Los reviews son geniales y me hacen feliz. Si son buenos, perfectos y si no, también.  
_


End file.
